Ire of Hera (SYOC)
by whatsis99
Summary: Hera's anger over Zeus' affairs has boiled over and she's out for revenge. Sending one of his children out on a Heracles style quest seems like the perfect solution. Submit your characters for the quest now!
1. Submission Guidelines

**Six shall win the triumphs of one son of Alcmene**

**Ire will drive the heroes west unto Mount Othrys**

**There they shall present the blessed objects twelve**

Hello fellow appreciators of modernized Greek Mythology. I will be composing a SYOC story with the previous prophecy. Some details are as follows:

It will take place prior to the Heroes of Olympus series. The Heroes of Olympus quest will however be put off about three summers in the universe of this story. This tale will begin about two summers after the Last Olympian ends. Rachel will still give the second Great Prophecy, the quest in answer to it will merely be put off. The basic idea is that Hera will get angry with Zeus for his affairs and will force one of his children to play the role of Heracles. Five other demigods will accompany Zeus' son or daughter.

Again this is a SYOC story and I will be accepting characters through PM until October 29. I need at least one child of each of the following gods as the questing demigods as well as various other demigods, nymphs, satyrs, etc. for side characters and villains.

Ares

Athena

Eros

Hermes

Nemesis

Zeus

Remember, please submit through PM following this form (this form will also be posted on my profile):

**Name and Nicknames (Any reasoning?):**

**Age:**

**Hero/Villain:**

**Sex and/or Gender:**

**Race:**

**Birthday:**

**Godly Parent:**

**Demigod Powers:**

**Mortal Family (Details please):**

**Age They Came to Camp:**

**What Caused Their Journey to Camp:**

**Sexual Orientation:**

**Appearance (Body Shape, Facial Features, Coloring, Hair, Distinguishing Marks):**

**Glasses?:**

**Health Problems (aside from ADHD and Dyslexia):**

**Other:**

**History (Details):**

**Personality Description (Details):**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Fears:**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Fatal Flaw:**

**Habits:**

**Pet Peeves:**

**Quirks:**

**Mannerisms (How they act around people):**

**Any Regrets(?):**

**Weapons/Magical items:**

**Skills/Talents:**

**Favorite Pastime:**

**Anything I Forgot(?):**


	2. Our Characters So Far

**Hey guys! I love all the characters you've sent me and you'll definitely be seeing more of them. I still need a child of Ares for a main character and a child of Nemesis for a main character! So far I have been removing reviews containing OC's, I have decided to allow characters to be sent in over review. If your character has been removed, you can resend it and I will consider them.**

**Here is the list of main characters so far. On Wednesday I'll post a complete list of characters, main and side. I'm sorry if your character hasn't been picked, but I had to make hard choices. You can submit up to 3 main characters and I still need a child of Ares and a child of Nemesis.**

Child of Ares: Position which needs to be filled!

Child of Athena: Cassandra "Cass" Coyle (C. J. Selgas)

Child of Eros: Alana Beth Kennedy (hmlrangergirl)

Child of Hermes: Finnegan "Finn" Rathje (Jayden Daughter of Eris)

Child of Nemesis: Position which needs to be filled!

Child of Zeus: Cyrus "Mr. Hotshot" Blaze

**Now remember submissions are open until 5 on Wednesday the 29****th**** (Eastern Time)! These characters are not final, they can still change! I still need a child of Nemesis and a child of Ares. If characters are too cliché, I will use a few of my own. You can submit up to 3 main characters and as many side characters as you want, side characters do not require as much detail in the form as main characters do.**

Thank you to everyone who has submitted so far!

W


	3. Final Main Character List

**Thank you so much for all the characters you've sent me! I will no longer be accepting anymore main characters from now on. The following is a final list of main characters. I'm sorry if yours wasn't chosen, but I needed to have some character diversity in order to make things more interesting. There were quite a few hard choices to make.**

Child of Ares: Tamara "Taz" Foreman (The Jesteress)

Child of Athena: Cassandra "Cass" Coyle (C. J. Selgas)

Child of Eros: Alana Kennedy (hmlrangergirl)

Child of Hermes: Finnegan "Finn" Rathje (Jayden Daughter of Eris)

Child of Nemesis: Tyler "Tai" McMasters (sonofthetrigod)

Child of Zeus: Cyrus "Mr. Hotshot" Blaze (Princess of Flames)

**We also have 18 side characters with various parentages. I will be accepting side characters until December 3****rd****. I'm looking for characters of all different ages and races and species. The form below is the form I would prefer for side characters:**

Name:

Age:

Sex and/or Gender:

Race: Godly Parent:

Age and Reason for Coming to Camp:

Sexual Orientation:

Appearance:

Personality:

Strengths, Likes:

Dislikes, Fears, Weaknesses:

Mannerisms (How they act aroung people):

Habits:

Anything Else:

**This form is short for a reason, I appreciate detailed forms for main characters in order to better portray them in text, but a side character shouldn't be spoken of enough for you to know their most intimate of details. I will be following this post with descriptions of the main characters and the first chapter will be up by next Wednesday. Throughout the story, feel free to submit ideas and ships which I will take into consideration for the story.**

**I am not very good at poetry. Therefore, I am terrible at prophecies (you've seen the one in chapter one). I'm looking to replace the prophecy in the Intro. I need a volunteer to help me with this. If you think you can help, PM a previous example of your traditional poetry (that means it can't be free verse) by Sunday, November 2****nd****. **

Thank you my wonderful readers.

W


	4. Main Character Descriptions

**Cyrus Blaze:** a 17 year old son of Zeus with a terrible past. Cyrus arrived at camp when he was 8 due to a terrible accident involving his mortal family. Cyrus's powers are a bit more morbid than his famous half-sister. He's a tough guy who doesn't always have to be in charge, but takes to the role well. A good leader who is great with children, but always feels as though he isn't making anyone proud.

**Finnegan "Finn" Rathje:** a 15 year old son of Hermes. He's cocky and sly and very competitive. As the "Messenger" around camp, Finn tends to know more gossip than even Aphrodite herself. All knowledge can be bought, for the right price.

**Tyler "Tai" McMasters: **ageeky, 16 year old son of Nemesis. At first he seems like that quiet, brooding, guy sitting alone at the poetry slam planning your murder, but once you get to know him you realize that he's a normal dude who cares about his family, is a great listener, and has a slightly obsessive passion for Digimon.

**Cassandra "Cass" Coyle:** a typical 16 year old who just happens to be a daughter of Athena. Her high intelligence and gift with strategy keep her constantly prepared and alert. She's quick witted and professional only slightly lacking in understanding of social push factors. She finds it easier to compartmentalize her feelings and actively avoids dealing with them. When she loses control, she loses control.

**Alana Kennedy:** a daughter of Eros with Charm touch, this 16 year old hates to be ignored. Her cruelty sometimes gets the best of her even when she's matchmaking. Her arrow always hits its mark on her enemies, which she tends to gain a lot of due to her ease with manipulation and her enjoyment of verbally sparing. She's swayed more towards her grandfather Ares' children then Aphrodite's.

**Tamara "Taz" Foreman: **this 16 year old daughter of Ares is one of the combat instructors, a position she earned with some help from her lack of fear. She's level headed and calm in the face of danger, but is often boisterous around even the most formidable of monsters. Her evolution from fearful little girl, to rude teenager was help along by the gift of fearlessness from her father, a gift she regrets receiving.


End file.
